Such a perfect gift
by No Sounds
Summary: [Omegaverse] [Demon!Giyuu] En la Casa de las Glicinas, entre gritos y gemidos, Tanjiro le da un regalo a su marido.


Nota: ¡Mucho gusto! Soy solo una persona que transmite este precioso one-shot perteneciente a スカイ もの escrito para el especial del Grupo GiyuuTan latino por el cumpleaños de Tomioka Giyuu el día ocho de febrero.

N/A:

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido algo explícito y digo "algo" porqué lo intenté. I'm sorry si está malo. Los tqm.

* * *

**Capítulo Único **

**R 18**

* * *

—Tanjiro, ya que nadie lo menciona, preguntaré yo. —La voz de Zenitsu salió tan seria que preocupó a Tanjiro, viendo a su amigo rubio con atención. —¿Por qué llevas un demonio contigo?.

El pelirrojo quedó algo sorprendido, mirando a Zenitsu unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna. Sabía que el beta era alguien asustadizo y escandaloso, que hubiera protegido la caja aún sabiendo que había un demonio dentro hizo que algo cálido floreciera en el pecho de Kamado, provocando una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

—Protegiste la caja aún sabiéndolo, Zenitsu, eres muy buena persona.

El nombrado pareció reaccionar ante la expresión y las palabras que soltaba el omega, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndolo tirarse en el futón y moverse de un lado a otro mientras soltaba risas tontas. De verdad que ese chico era muy lindo y su corazón muy débil.

Tanjiro en realidad no se sintió incómodo con aquellos dos, a pesar de la escena que estaban causando en ese momento. Zenitsu era un gritón y al igual Inosuke, pero hacía mucho que no se sentía tan en casa, como si fueran sus... Amigos.

A pesar de sus intentos por callar al beta rubio, no funcionó y este gritó aún más cuando la caja que estaba en una esquina de la habitación empezó a moverse. Al parecer Giyuu ya quería salir.

—¡AHHHHHH!, ¡SALIÓ!, ¡TENGO QUE ESCONDERME! —La pequeña puerta de la caja se abrió finalmente y Zenitsu intentó esconderse dentro del armario, pero se quedó helado, al notar la pequeña figura que se asomaba. —¿Qué...?

Tanjiro sonrió enormemente cuando su pelinegro al fin hizo acto de presencia, en su faceta de niño de 6 años, un total encanto. Se acercó un poco y este pronto tomó su verdadera forma, creciendo y superando en altura a los tres que estaban en la habitación. Un apuesto hombre se dejó ver, un alfa de un porte atractivo y fuerte presencia, que tenía un trozo de bambú en su boca. Giyuu era un hombre muy agraciado a pesar de estar convertido en demonio, lo único que lo identificaba como uno eran aquellos ojos negros con un iris color dorado que podría poner nervioso a cualquiera, pero a Tanjiro, había empezado a encantarle.

—Giyuu-san~. —El tono meloso del omega pelirrojo hizo que Zenitsu soltara un quejido, tan confundido con la situación que intentó mirar a Inosuke para que lo ayudara a entender, pero este parecía que entró en coma debido a que su cerebro trabajó demasiado en formas para provocar a Kamado. —Zenitsu, Giyuu-san es mi esposo.

El rubio quedó blanco como una hoja, parecía que había hecho cortocircuito. ¿Tanjiro estaba casado?, ¿Tanjiro tenía de esposo a un demonio?, ¡¿Tanjiro estaba casado y carga con su esposo demonio a todos lados?!. La situación era tan extraña que se le había olvidado como respirar, viendo como el Kamado abrazaba tan cariñosamente al alfa a su lado y hasta el mismo le daba un tipo de afecto raro con palmadas en la suave cabellera del pelirrojo, con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera esbozando una sonrisa.

Zenitsu quería entender como Tanjiro viéndose tan joven podía ya estar casado con un demonio y le intrigaba de sobremanera como había sucedido. Sabía que ya las chicas a sus 13 años estaban en edad apropiada para casarse, pero después de haber conocido al omega frentón con una fuerza de voluntad y valentía más grande que el propio cielo, jamás había podido llegar a pensar ni de cerca que este ya estuviera casado. Y tampoco es que estuviera ciego -aunque sus preferencias eran las mujeres- el alfa que respondía al nombre de "Giyuu" era ridículamente guapo y hasta él pareció encantado con su bello parecer, sintiéndose indignado de repente.

—Tanjiro... —El aura del beta se ensombreció de golpe, por fin parando el tren infinito de sus pensamientos, con su semblante oscurecido que hizo poner nervioso al pelirrojo.

—¿Zenitsu?

—Eres... —Alzó su mirada, haciendo sobresaltar a Tanjiro. El rubio tenía una mirada desquiciada que desprendía rabia y envidia. —¡Realmente afortunado!, ¡¿no?!, ¡viajando con un chico así de guapo!, ¡así que viajabas con una belleza así día tras día! —El beta desprendía rayos, que hizo poner alerta al omega. Aunque Giyuu parecía realmente calmado, mirando sin expresión alguna la escena.

—¡Zenitsu, no...!

—¡DEVUÉLVEME LA SANGRE QUE DERRAMÉ!

Los gritos y reclamos del rubio estaban irritando a Giyuu, que había fruncido el ceño al ver como le alzaba la voz a su omega y hasta se puso en posición de ataque cuando vio la espada de Zenitsu y el como intentaba atacar a Tanjiro. El pelirrojo intentó defenderse, queriendo calmar a su amigo que ahora quería matarlo, acusándolo de haberle quitado a su futura esposa y también por algunas tonterías más que no entendía ya que el ajeno hablaba muy rápido.

Cubrió su cuerpo cuando Zenitsu se le iba a tirar encima, estando listo para atacar en cualquier momento, pero... No, nunca llegó el peso del beta. Se atrevió a mirar que sucedía y reprimió un jadeo de asombro al ver a su pareja sosteniendo con una de sus manos la cabeza del rubio, alzándolo a tal punto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

El rubio pareció quedar en blanco de nuevo y temblaba como una hoja, mirando al demonio que ahora desprendía un olor intenso que lo mareaba, demostrando su enojo.

"Vuelve a intentar algo así y te aplasto la cabeza." Era lo que claramente decía Tomioka con sus ojos, aplicando cada vez más presión en el cráneo del rubio.

—L-l-lo siento tanto... ¿Giyuu-san?, ¡Giyuu-sama!, ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!, ¡TANJIRO ME CAE SÚPER GENIAL!, ¡SOMOS AMIGUIS!, ¡¿NO, TANJIRO?! —Se había puesto a llorar, no pensando en las consecuencias que tendría intentar atacar a Tanjiro con su alfa mirando.

El omega logró calmar a su amado con unas palabras cariñosas, haciendo que el pelinegro tirara a Zenitsu lejos de allí, demostrando su fuerza sobrehumana, ¡lo había tratado como un muñeco!. Era algo de destacar que tal vez Giyuu se volvió... Algo violento. La completa atención del alfa se fue de nuevo a su pareja, abrazándolo con fuerza y de forma protectora, siendo correspondido con unas risas por parte del quinceañero. Le dedicó una mirada al beta que yacía tirado en una esquina, noqueado por el golpe que se dio al ser tirado de esa forma contra la pared.

Giyuu se sintió realmente satisfecho y reía en sus adentros.

(...)

—El olor no es muy bueno, ¿cierto? —Tanjiro había notado la expresión de desagrado que tenía su marido, con la nariz arrugada y soltando algunos gruñidos dándole la razón a sus palabras. —Nos iremos pronto de aquí, Giyuu-san, sólo es hasta que esté completamente curado...

El olfato de los alfas era sensible, era algo que también había heredado Tanjiro pese a ser omega, pero comprendía que ahora su pareja siendo un demonio y estos odiando a las glicinas tanto como el sol, no le agradaba mucho el olor de aquel sitio, que estaba rodeado de dichas flores.

Giyuu asintió levemente ante las palabras del pelirrojo, viendo a su alrededor, una habitación que sólo tenía dos futones en medio. Tanjiro había pedido un cuarto a parte para ambos y para que Zenitsu quedara más tranquilo y ya no hiciera escándalos por la presencia del pelinegro. La amable ancianita no pareció alterada por el hecho de que Tomioka fuera un demonio, más bien, su amabilidad siguió intacta y los llevó a otro lugar para descansar.

—Oh, Giyuu-san... Es... Es medianoche, es tu cumpleaños. —Tanjiro pareció recordarlo de repente. Aún con tantas cosas en su cabeza, aquella fecha era especial y no se le olvidaría por nada del mundo.

Giyuu abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido ante ese hecho. ¿Su cumpleaños?, bueno, pensaba que era algo sin importancia después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de todo lo que habían pasado. Tanjiro parecía desprender un olor a felicidad que cautivó totalmente al alfa, provocando que este se le tirara encima y ambos cayeran sobre los futones, con el Kamado debajo del gran cuerpo de su esposo. El aroma del pelirrojo lo hizo olvidarse totalmente de las glicinas. Dioses, en serio que ahora tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, recordando vagamente sus vidas antes de que aquella tragedia sucediera, provocando algo de dolor en la mirada del pelinegro.

—L-lo siento, Giyuu-san... —La voz lastimera del Kamado lo alertó, viendo como los preciosos ojos rubíes de su pequeño esposo se llenaban de lágrimas, provocando un doloroso apretón en su corazón. —S-si no me hubiera ido, hubiéramos podido luchar juntos... T-todo hubiera acabado de forma distintia y-y podríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños normalmente...

Ambos estaban siendo torturados con el hecho de que Tomioka ahora era un demonio, el olor de felicidad que soltaba Tanjiro había desaparecido, dando lugar a uno lleno de dolor y desesperación. Se sintió culpable, también lamentándose por haber sido débil, si hubiera podido defenderse de ese maldito demonio Muzan... ¿Por qué atacaría a un simple campesino qué vivía con su esposo en la montaña?, ¿acaso ese bastardo disfrutaba de arruinarle la vida a cualquiera que estuviera siendo feliz?.

Su vida de casado con el Kamado era perfecta, no tenían malos días en realidad, pese a la diferencia de edad algo marcada, no les impedía amarse con total locura e intensidad. Vio crecer a Tanjiro, lo vio convertirse en un bello y etéreo omega y se atrevió a pedir su mano cuando este presentó los años suficientes para casarse y bueno, no fue algo difícil, su suegra estaba consciente que su hijo mayor teniendo a Giyuu de esposo no pasaría trabajo, así que la boda fue totalmente sencilla, pero algo que ambos cónyuges guardarían en su corazón para la eternidad.

—P-pero no me rendiré, Giyuu-san. Volverás a ser humano. Lo prometo.

El desfile de olores que le daba Tanjiro lo hacían tener tantas emociones como si estuvieran en un tornado en su interior. Desprendía determinación, desprendía... Miedo.

Su pareja seguía siendo un adolescente después de todo, era joven, no se suponía que debía estar pasando por esto.

—Yo no puedo darte un regalo adecuado ahora, yo lo... —Estaba a punto de disculparse de nuevo, si no fuera porqué Tomioka en un segundo había desprendido el trozo de bambú de su boca y había callado al Kamado en un beso algo torpe y brusco.

Los rubíes del omega se abrieron totalmente unos segundos con sorpresa, pero los cerró inmediatamente para corresponder el beso que ahora le daba el alfa, después de tanto tiempo... Se sentía tan bien. Enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de su pareja, acercándolo con anhelo, algo de desesperación, como si todo lo que estuviera sucediendo fuera un sueño. Convirtiendo aquel encuentro de bocas en algo apasionado, un jugueteo de lenguas algo sucio que estaba calentando las cosas.

Tenían necesidades, habían pasado dos años sin ese tipo de contacto y realmente, era algo que Tanjiro disfrutaba. Al principio de su matrimonio vaya que le dolía, recibir a Giyuu en su pequeño cuerpo prepuberto era difícil, pero era algo que él había pedido pese a las negaciones del pelinegro, era así como habían formado su vínculo.

El demonio pasó sus dedos con levedad en la marca de unión de su omega, sintiendo la cicatriz de su mordida, pensando que si él hubiera muerto y no se hubiera convertido, Tanjiro no hubiera tardado en hacer lo mismo. Ambos estarían muertos, otro destino más trágico, pero si no fuera por las ansias del pelirrojo por traerlo a la vida, entonces no estarían en ese momento.

—G-Giyuu-san... —Jadeó el menor algo atontado, Tomioka si que sabía como quitarle el aire. —Si seguimos así, yo...

Giyuu lo entendía, ambos ya habían pasado a esa línea llena de pasión y lujuria, sus aromas se delataban, sus cuerpos rogaban unirse, estaban calientes y Tanjiro podía sentir algo duro chocar en su abdomen. Su rostro no podía estar más rojo porqué podría explotar, pero estaba algo avergonzado. Hacía mucho que no tenían sexo, lo quería. Gracias a la señora Tamayo fue que con una medicina extraña pudo reprimir su celo de omega por mucho tiempo, pero ahora... Quería sucumbir, quería que Giyuu lo llenara toda esa semana que estaba dedicada a su ciclo de calor.

—Está bien, Giyuu... Hagámoslo hasta tener un cachorro, ¿si?. —La actitud del Kamado pareció cambiar en un segundo, con sus iris rubíes casi pareciendo que adaptaban la forma de un corazón, mirando con total adoración y deseo a su pareja.

Giyuu también se dejó sucumbir, estando seguro en usar toda su energía que acumuló en todas sus horas de sueño en su pequeño esposo.

(...)

Tanjiro estaba seguro de tres cosas en su vida.

La primera era que amaba a Giyuu.

La segunda era que amaba pasar todo su tiempo con Giyuu.

Y la tercera era que le encantaba ser profanado por su enorme pene.

Podía ser algo vulgar, ya lo sabía, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Era un hormonado adolescente que había despertado su apetito sexual a los 13 años, le costó algunos intentos disfrutarlo totalmente, pero lo logró.

Como en ese momento, en donde su cuerpo y sus aretes de hanafunda se movían bruscamente debido al constante golpeteo del cuerpo de Giyuu contra el suyo, haciéndolo gemir y exclamar incoherencias, que delataban lo jodidamente bien que se estaba sintiendo.

—G-Giyuu... Tan bien... ¡Se siente tan bien! —La voz aguda del chico salía desenfrenada, apretando los dedos de sus pies, que se mantenían alzados y sus piernas sobre los hombros de su esposo.

¡Era tan grande!.

No lo recordaba así, ¿tal vez el efecto demonio también había afectado esa zona de su cuerpo o simplemente había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser abierto por ese trozo de carne?.

El mayor no daba ninguna tregua al cuerpo del adolescente, el cual se retorcía con placer a tan faena tan salvaje. Tanjiro había lubricado tan bien que el pene de Giyuu se deslizó con total facilidad a la primera en la estrechez de su omega, disfrutando como este le recibía gustoso a pesar del tiempo. El sonido obsceno y húmedo que causaba cada penetración los enloquecía a ambos incluso el mayor soltaba algunos gruñidos y gemidos roncos que también demostraban todo el éxtasis del momento.

—¡Ah!, ¡ah!, ¡fuerte... Más fuerte! —Tomioka adoraba ver a su pequeño perder los estribos, llevándole totalmente la contraria, fue que bajó la intensidad de sus embestidas, haciendo gemir en queja al menor. —¡Eres un idiota, Giyuu!.

Si él ahora era algo violento, el Kamado desde siempre había sido un pequeño berrinchudo cuando de sexo se trataba, su apetito sexual era insaciable y Giyuu no podía sentirse más en el paraíso. Tenían en realidad una vida sexual activa y parecía que volverían a tenerla.

El pelinegro pareció totalmente impactado cuando el menor le dio un empujón que lo hizo terminar de espaldas contra el piso y con el pelirrojo encima, aún con su pene profundamente metido en él. Allí teniendo una perfecta vista de lo mucho que el cuerpo de su omega había cambiado gracias al entrenamiento duro que tuvo que enfrentar. Seguía siendo delicado, pero ahora mucho más fuerte.

—D-dios... Acabas de volverte más grande ahora... ¿Tanto te gusto, Giyuu-san~? —Tomioka debería indignarse de ver a un omega tan desafiante en el sexo, cuando estos debían mostrarse sumisos, pero realmente mentiría si dijera que no le encantaba esa faceta mandona y lujuriosa de Tanjiro.

No faltó que pusiera sus manos en la cadera del pelirrojo para que empezara a moverse, porqué este mismo lo hizo con total maestría, dando saltitos adorables pero tan placenteros que hicieron a ambos gemir blasfemias. De esa forma el Kamado era tan apretado y de esa forma Tomioka estaba tan profundo.

El pelinegro no perdió tiempo y llevó sus dedos a los apetecibles botones rosados de su esposo, jugando con ellos, esbozando una leve sonrisita al ver que en verdad hacían que Tanjiro se moviera aún más rapido, con su mirada fija al techo y la lengua afuera con una sonrisa que expresaba lo muy fuera de sí que estaba.

—¡Dios!, ¡Dios!, ¡Dios! —Le importaba tan poco que sus gritos estuvieran escuchándose afuera de la habitación, el pudor había desaparecido totalmente de él y más aún al sentir el tan familiar cosquilleo de un orgasmo acercándose.

Su pequeño y dulce miembro de omega se movía de arriba a abajo con el usual movimiento del Kamado, Giyuu tomando la molestia de también atenderlo, aunque no fuera tan sensible como su gloriosa entrada, sería muy excitante sentir su dulce semilla en su mano, era algo que le daba morbo.

La cabalgata se volvió aún más errática, con movimientos algo torpes y bruscos, pero que ayudó mucho a que finalmente la pareja llegara al tan esperado clímax, con Tanjiro corriéndose largo y tendido sobre la palma de su amante.

—¡Oh...!, mierda... —Su boca se volvía realmente sucia a la hora de hacerlo.

Mientras que Giyuu al mismo tiempo había explotado en el interior del Kamado, llenándolo con su semen hasta el punto de que este se desbordara y pronto, anudando a su esposo, el cual soltó un quejido al sentir aquello expandiéndose dentro de sí. Mordió uno de sus dedos, quedándose totalmente quieto. El anudamiento era algo doloroso, era algo que no podía acostumbrarse a pesar de ser tan ninfómano.

Esperó pacientemente a que aquello terminara, recostándose con levedad en el pecho del mayor, el cual lamía como si fuera un dulce el simiente del pelirrojo, pero pronto atrapando los labios del mismo en un beso dulce, totalmente diferente a lo que acababan de hacer.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Giyuu-san... —Murmuró sonriente, dejando una lamida en la mejilla de su pareja, una vez el nudo desapareció luego de unos largos minutos de sólo besos. —¿Listo para otra ronda?.

Oh, si. No había podido darle un regalo adecuado a Giyuu, pero esto lo recompensaba totalmente.


End file.
